Halo: The Lost Kingdom
by Kidagakash Nedakh
Summary: Kida is a girl from an ancient wizarding community that's been forgotten since before the creation of Hogwarts. Somehow she manages to transport herself to Hogwarts but the fate of her people is in her hands and it is up to her to save them.
1. The Forgotten Legend

**GENESIS: The Forgotten Legend**

_**"...in a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Halo disappeared into the depths of the sea." -- Circe, 360 B.C. **_

Come with me, modern traveler, back to a time that has been shrouded by mystery. Back to an ancient legend that has been mostly forgotten. Or at the very least...

Distorted.

Long ago, before the ancient civilizations of Greece and Rome, before the empires of Africa and Asia, there was the island of Halo, a kingdom, home to all the wizards and witches around the world.

The magic was so complex compared to what the wizards and witches know today, that many who had heard of Halo believed it to be myth. It was whispered by all that spoke of Halo that there were cures for werewolves and vampires, use of wand less magic and magical vehicles thousands times faster even that of the fastest broom to date.

Halo was also deemed to be a harmonious world and for a time it was. For almost a millennium, the kingdom went through a golden age of peace and prosperity. No one suffered or wanted for anything but that could only last so long.

As the kingdom of Halo grew and prospered, many coveted the throne and the power the King of Halo yields. This, of course, led to many civil wars; the kind of wars both the modern wizarding and muggle worlds has yet to see.

Until, finally, there was no more war; after a half century of it. The people of Halo at last lived in peace again. But like the calm before the storm, a great flood swallowed Halo whole the next day and it was never seen or found again. Those who have survived remembered Halo as the lost empire but even the mere whisper of such an evolved society was soon silenced and Halo was forgotten as time passed.

But little did any one know; a grief-stricken king watched as his daughter was pulled towards a blinding light. The light that is the source of Halo's magic.

With the combination of the royal princess's ancient bloodline and the light's energy, a temporary force field made up of the four elements of nature was built around the kingdom and it protected Halo long enough so that the island was ensconced in the darkest corner of the ocean, where Halo still thrives today.

The princess was never returned to the king and it was believed by all Haloians that as the king wept salty tears for his daughter, the light that is now Halo's sun wept hard, jagged crystals. With the crystals scattered all over the island, each Haloian has come to carry a small, glowing crystal around his or her neck, in memory of the princess who sacrificed her life for her people. With their own natural magic and the ancient powers each crystal possessed, the Haloians became a very powerful people.

In an air pocket at the base of an underwater dormant volcano, a civilization is sheltered and nourished and there has never been a more ideal, utopian society since...


	2. Lily and the Marauders

**CHAPTER ONE: Lily and the Marauders**

"Sirius!" Sirius Black swiveled around at the sound of his name and found a small boy with pasty skin and a rat-like face. It was Peter Pettigrew, one of his closest friends. Though he didn't seem no where near like it, he is actually ten and seven this coming October.

"Peter! How was your holiday?" Sirius asked as he gazed into Peter's squinty, watery eyes. It always looked as if he was about to cry unshed tears.

"It was absolutely pleasant," Peter burst out in a breathless voice. He still didn't catch his breath yet.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Why, I saw you outside of that muggle place call Never Inn. Right clever name, that is." Peter paused. "Where was I? Oh, yes! Anyway, I saw you and went to meet you but you are a fast devil!" Sirius looked incredulous.

"Never Inn? That's about sixteen kilometers from here and I was riding a bicycle!"

"That was the contraption you were on? Wonderful… eh, what's a bicycle?"

"Well, it's this muggle vehicle that I got from Lily as a gift last Christmas, remember?" Peter shook his head after a long moment of thinking back to last Christmas. Sirius sighed before he went on to describe his gift.

"It has two wheels tandem, a steering handle, a saddle seat, and pedals by which it is propelled." He said briskly before asking his next question. "Were you, by any chance, running after me?"

"Why, yes! How else was I supposed to catch up to you?" Sirius simply laughed and Peter, looking rather confused, laughed along with him.

They both continued their way into Kings Cross Station, a rail station home to the magical Platform 9 ¾, where young witches and wizards board the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was crowded. People rushing here and there, yelling and maybe a bit of screaming. It was all chaotic, hectic and exciting to Sirius. Peter just looked scared as he huddled to Sirius' side.

Sirius loved coming to Kings Cross Station. It meant a new beginning to a new year with people you love. Hogwarts was and is the place Sirius can call home and the train station is his ticket there.

If you discount his family, who is all a bunch of obsessed dark arts fools, you could say he had it made. He's smart, considered good-looking by the girls and easily one of the most popular people in school. The fact that he has a small fortune on the side didn't hurt a bit.

He smiled at a girl who in turn giggled almost hysterically and turn red-faced.

"Sirius, I see I can't leave you alone without a girl falling faint in your tracks" Sirius' face shaped into an expression of genuine joy before turning to the person talking to him.

"James!" They embraced, patting each other on the backs and after a moment, they finally pulled apart. At sixteen, Sirius had enough of his parents' pure-blood mania and ran away to live with James and his parents. Just over a month ago, he moved out and into a house of his own that he inherited from his Uncle Alphard. Sirius will forever be grateful for the Potters and vow to make it up to them anyway he can.

"How was your summer?" Peter asked James anxiously. He loved listening to James talk about his life.

"Busy, I've been coming up on new plays for the Quidditch team. I am, after all, the new captain." James puffed out his chest in pride and Sirius laughed at the ridiculous sight.

James Potter is Sirius' best friend in the whole world. They were as thick as thieves and went through everything together since they met that first day at Hogwarts six years ago.

James, tall and faintly muscled because of his years playing Quidditch as a chaser, is attractive with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes. Sirius remembered back when they were both fifteen, James use to run his fingers through his hair to make it look windswept. It was all an attempt to attract Lily Evans, a muggle born witch he has a supreme crush on, but he learned a little too late that the whole fingers running through his hair only annoyed her.

It's been rumored that Bowman Wright is an ancestor of James and because of his invention of the Golden Snitch in the 1300s; James' family collects a very extravagant sum of money every year. So his good-looks, his money, his talent on the field and his confident manner also appealed to the ladies at school.

The three finally reached the wall leading into Platform 9 ¾ and when they were sure none of the muggles weren't looking, they ran through it one at a time. The only one pushing a cart was Peter because James and Sirius' stuff were already boarded on the train due to the help of James' family.

Everywhere they looked; they found a familiar face and watched as everyone readied to board the train.

"I wonder where Moony is," James murmured. Moony is Remus Lupin, another close friend of theirs. All four of them made up their group as the Marauders. The Marauders are known throughout Hogwarts for their mischief making.

"Look, James. Remus is with Lily." James' head perked up at the Lily's name and searched the crowd for her face. Sirius laughed at the determined look on James' face.

"This is it, Sirius, this is the year Lily will like me,"

"You say that every year, Prongs," Sirius replied, calling James by his nickname.

All four had nicknames, as a matter of fact, and it all refers to their animagi forms.

Peter animagus form is a rat. Sirius and James had laughed at Peter because his tail greatly resembled a worm thus the nickname _Wormtail_.

James' animagus form is a stag and so they call him _Prongs_ because of his antlers. Sirius' animagus form is a large one dog with black fur and so they call him _Padfoot_. And finally, Remus. He doesn't have an animagus form but he does turn into a werewolf once a month when the full moon's out so the gang dubbed him _Moony_.

Remus' monthly transformation is a very painful process especially if he's alone in the Shrieking Shack underneath the Whomping Willow. When he befriended the other three Marauders, they became curious about his monthly disappearances and so followed him one night. That night, they almost got killed but instead of ignoring Remus, like he'd expected them to, they worked hard to become animagus and accompanied Remus as animals while he's a werewolf.

"I found her," Sirius said nonchalantly. James was still searching for Lily so his sudden "where!" was expected. "Stop worrying, Moony will bring her over." Sirius assured the eager boy before letting out a shrill whistle only he can attempt. Remus without looking up to see who the whistle came from led Lily to where they were.

Remus is a very sickly and tired looking person. His shabby clothing only made him look worse but it didn't stop girls from liking him. His brown hair had streaks of gray that made him look distinguished and older. No one can guess the color of his eyes but each time you look into them, they're really quite beautiful. Some girls get the idea that she can take care of Remus and so try to do so. He's quiet but it doesn't stop him from being mischievous with the rest of the Marauders.

Lily Evans is perhaps one of the prettiest girls in school but she doesn't live on her looks. She's a hard-worker and studies, like mad, as many school subjects as possible. She has the most brilliant, almond-shaped, green eyes and she's like a beacon in the middle of a crowd with her thick, auburn hair. The fact that she wore her school hat explained why James didn't find Lily sooner in the crowd where almost everyone was wearing the same hat.

"Hullo there, Lily. How you found your holiday?" asked James, an attempt at a pleasant conversation.

"Not that it's any of your business, Potter," she replied, emphasizing the fact that she calls him by his last name, "but my summer was very pleasant. Petunia spent her summer with her fiancé, a Vernon Dursley." She turned to Remus. "Whoever agrees to marry Petunia is most likely as much of a prat as she is."

Petunia is Lily's older sister but unlike Lily, she was born a muggle. Their parents are also both muggles but when Lily's acceptance letter to Hogwarts came in; they were all excited to have a witch in the family. Petunia was disgusted with all the attention their parents showered Lily with and felt that her being a witch made her a freak.

From what Sirius gathered from Lily and from the muggle family pictures she brought to school one year, Petunia is very tall with a super long neck. Lily says that she is a nosey gossip and uses her mentioned neck to her advantage when she wants to peek into someone's house and see what they're up to.

"I wonder where the happy couple is at," Remus said aloud. Everyone knew he was referring to Alice Nesbit and Frank Longbottom. They've been in a relationship since their third year and are practically inseparable.

Alice is very maternal looking with her caring round face and manner. Her whispy brown hair is always pulled back in a messy ponytail but it only makes her endearing to all.

Frank is very parental with his manner as well. His personality and the laughter and joy always found in his expression makes him the kind of person everyone wants to be around. They all feel good about themselves in his presence and so Frank's very popular.

"There they are," Lily cried out, she pointed a finger at them. Frank was pulling Alice by her hand behind him while Alice was looking around cautiously with a secret smile gracing her face. Lily briefly paused to wonder where the two might possibly go when Sirius burst out.

"Oooh, they're heading towards a dark corner," He sniggered.

"To be alone, eh, guys?" James replied. Everyone laughed but Peter seemed confused.

"Why would they go to a dark corner to be alone?" Lily looked incredulous at Peter but the boys, accustomed to Peter's questions, only laughed harder.

"Come, it's time to board the train," Remus told everyone.


	3. The Dung Story

**CHAPTER TWO:** **The Dung Story**

James had gone on the train before his friends to look for their usual compartment before any of the unknowing first-years nabbed it. Not that Sirius and James were scared to take it back but he knew Lily wouldn't like it if he did. As soon as the thought of Lily popped in his mind, James gave a cursory glance outside when something made his heart skip.

He had forgotten her. Well, maybe he hadn't quite forgotten her, but he had certainly put her out of his mind. Well, maybe he hadn't quite put her out of his mind but he had known that she wasn't exactly free to be with any boy; other than Paul Figgs, that is.

James scowled when he thought of Perfect-Everything-Paul; smart, responsible, captain and chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, the best student (after Lily, of course) of his year and blah-blah-blah-blah-BLAH! If it wasn't for James getting the position as Head Boy, no doubt Paul would have gotten it. James smiled evilly at the thought of besting any of Lily's boyfriends. Though James had no idea how, in the name of all that is sane, Dumbledore appointed him to this position; James had planned over the summer to use being Head Boy to his advantage on his conquest for Lily's affections.

It didn't matter that Paul is everything James isn't (rule-follower, kiss-ass, obedient, etcetera). Even if Lily were going out with a person that James absolutely despised, like Severus "Snivellus" Snape, he wouldn't do anything to ruin it. He maybe a ladies man (he chuckled at his conceitedness) but he's definitely no home-wreaker; he usually left those situations to his best mate, Sirius. So being the sort of man that he was – an honorable one, or so he would like to think – he consciously made the decision not to pursue her, despite his promise to Sirius that this will be _the_ year Lily will return James's feelings.

All thoughts on not pursuing Lily disappeared as soon as James saw her walk towards his compartment with Remus. _Merlin, has it only been two months,_ he thought. _More like two centuries._

James watched as Lily threw back her head in the middle of a laugh, her auburn hair, vibrant and beautiful. Lily had an elfish look to her, almost ethereal. Just staring at her right now didn't confirm to James that she isn't an elusive ghost. The only things that didn't seem too out-of-this-world are her eyes.

James sighed as he looked at her emerald green eyes. James is fascinated with the almond-shaped eyes. The way they change colors according to her moods; a storming sea-green when she's angry, a grassy meadow-green when she's happy, a -----

"Woo hoo, Jimmy-boy!" Sirius shouted into James's ear, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Wha-what?" He stammered.

"Be careful Prongs, you're starting to sound like Wormtail." Sirius laughed as he took a seat next to James in the small compartment. Sirius was almost immediately followed by Remus and Peter. They took the seats opposite Sirius and James.

"How was your holiday, Sirius?" Remus asked while fidgeting in his seat. James instantly took in Remus' long face, which was even more pale than usual, and deducted that it's that _time of the month_ again. Remus could actually pass for a ghost if you see him from afar; what with his hair graying and practically looking like an anorexic person. The dark circles under his piercing eyes are almost always prominent, more so when the days were drawing closer to his monthly transformation and his shaggy attire just made him look even more like a – uh – what's the word? Bum, yes, that's it.

This, of course, didn't put off the girls of Hogwarts. Rather, it did the opposite. To them, Remus is quote _a man of mystery_ unquote and the fact that he disappeared once a month and seems to be a loner, even though he's one of the founding members of the Marauders, just added to his mystique.

"Great, didn't even wasted one thought on my family." Sirius cocked his head to one side as if in deep thought, "Was a bit surprised when I got a howler from mum. After all, I ran away _last_ year, why get yelled for it now? And that's when the answer came to me:

"Most likely that Kreacher wasn't around to wipe her flabby arse and since I'm the house elf's substitute, she got upset when she realized I wasn't there." James immediately started choking on his laughter once the image of Sirius' mother's buttocks and a mean old house elf wiping it clean came to mind.

Remus simply shook his head, chuckling and Peter laughed nervously even though everyone in the compartment knew that Peter didn't know what in the world they were laughing about because he was busy looking out the window.

"What's so funny?" The sound was like music to James's ears and he quickly looked up to see Lily searching every Marauder's face for the source of amusement.

"Apparently, Sirius found it appropriate to share the fact that his mum has a flabby arse and she makes their house elf wipe it clean," Remus answered her. They all laughed again except James didn't laugh as hard as he did before. He felt self-conscious with Lily in the compartment and this annoyed him because he never felt insecure with any other girl.

Lily made her way next to Peter, who eagerly scooted over for her. James noticed how one of Peter's meaty legs practically sat on Lily's thin, shapely ones. She had to squeeze into the seat between Peter and the window and despite the fact that he was rather small, he took up most of her seat as well as his own. Lily was obviously uncomfortable especially with Peter staring at her in awe and wheezing loudly into her ear.

"Lily, can you sit by me? I need to tell you something." Lily didn't hesitate to cross over to where James sat and once she was ensconced, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Figured you needed help" He whispered into her ear. She laughed softly, making the corners of James mouth turn up devilishly.

"Uh, I have to go," Peter said suddenly and practically jumped onto his feet, sending the Chocolate Frogs he bought from the woman with the trolley flying all over. He rushed out, not bothering to clean up and slammed the compartment door shut behind him. Everyone stared after him for a moment before Sirius broke the silence.

"It must be a bit of painful constipation to send him running like that," The boys laughed but Lily sent him a disgusted look. "Seriously, I remember in our second year how Peter shot off to the bathroom like that once. I went after him when he wasn't back in the common room after about an hour and what I saw will forever haunt my dreams."

"What did you see?" Remus asked Sirius. James looked eager for the details and though Lily looked disinterested, you could tell she was paying attention.

"Well, I went in the bathroom and waited just outside his stall for him to come out. He, of course, didn't realize I was there. Suddenly I heard him muttering '_scourgify_'. I, being the curious person that I am," Lily snorted at that "wondered what it was he wanted clean and so peeked over the door and that's when I saw it."

"What? WHAT?" James asked excitedly. Sirius paused another moment for effect then continued.

"Dung. Yep, I saw slimes of dung all over the walls." Lily let out a low moan that sounded very much like 'ewww'. James was on the floor, howling in laughter and holding his ribs tightly. Remus looked half amused and half disgusted.

"It was horrific. I practically gagged right then and took off while Wormtail cleaned after himself."

Lily shuddered as she imagined the repulsive sight and glared at Sirius, apparently for sharing the memory. She turned to James, who was back on his seat, and smiled at him before leaning in towards him.

"I've been meaning to talk with you. I know that in the past, our – uh – interaction, shall we say, has been anything but pleasant," Lily whispered. James felt a shudder run through his body when he felt her warm breath danced across his ear, "but I'd really like to talk to you tonight." She paused for a significant moment before adding "After everyone's gone to bed."

Upon hearing this, James immediately started playing in his mind the possibilities of what they're to talk about, or better yet, what they're going to do. One possibility that he wouldn't mind is a long night of snogging… and more.

"Why, Evans. Do you finally like me?" He taunted. Once the words were out of his mouth, he cursed his stupidity. The one thing that Lily hates the most is being taunted but surprisingly she smiled a rather mysterious smile.

"If I do, I wouldn't be the only one, now would I?" She got up from her seat and suddenly the place which Lily's thigh had warmed his leg felt cold. She made her way out of the compartment and said her goodbyes to the Marauders.

Thinking about the enigmatic message, a small frown shaped his features. _What the bloody hell does that mean?_ He thought. It didn't tell him if she _like-likes_ him or just like him.

"I couldn't help, Prongs, but notice how you and Lily were just whispering rather cozily." Sirius exchanged a knowing glance with Remus. "Will it be wrong of me to say that you'll be meeting Lily tonight?"

"Not that it's any of your business," James retorted, "but you wouldn't be wrong to say that,"

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Remus wondered aloud. "Lily has made no effort to hide the fact that she has not liked you for the last six years. From the very moment you've pushed her into the lake that first day in our first year, you've been an enemy of hers." He paused, contemplating the question Sirius suddenly asked out loud.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"


	4. The Secret Portkey

**CHAPTER THREE: The Secret Portkey**

"Are we there yet?" the tiny person wheezed; his face in what seems to be a permanently nervous expression as he gazed at the dark figure in front of him. The large shape in the shadows simply nodded his head before continuing down the passageway. The cobwebs clung to the walls and ceiling as it hung before their faces like curtains that the two men had to push away.

"All of them thought me mad, Hugo! Me? Mad? Ha!" Stefan laughed and Hugo nodded eagerly as if to say 'they're the ones who're crazy'. "Well, we'll see whose going to be the last one laughing, we'll see! And when we do, the Dark Lord will be oh so pleased with me. He is pleased with you, though, since you've been recruited."

"Me?" Hugo was surprised. No one liked to have him on their team. He lacked a talent for everything, it seems and would have been a true outcast in Hogwarts if it weren't for ––.

"Yes, Hugo, you." Stefan interrupted, "You're a Hogwarts student and the last person anyone would think of if they find out a student has become a Death Eater." Stefan laughed cruelly and Hugo shuddered.

He never wanted to become a Death Eater but he didn't know what else to do. This was his last year in Hogwarts yet he knew once he graduated, he wasn't going to be leading a very exciting life. He'd be as poor as the infamous Weasley family but it'd be worse because he'll be alone.

"If Halo is real, why would the entrance to the kingdom be in Hogwarts?" Hugo asked curiously. Stefan stopped short in his long stride before continuing walking and threw a look of contempt over his broad shoulder.

"It goes way back, Hugo, just after the great flood swallowed the kingdom. My ancestor, Yurek Grendollo, found an unconscious woman on the coast of Sicily and, according to his diaries; the island of Halo wasn't too far from there. She had bronzed skin, like those savages in Africa, and a mane of white hair despite the fact that she couldn't have been for than fifteen." Stefan stopped abruptly which made Hugo walk into his brick-like back and fall hard on his bottom, letting out a yelp of pain. Craning his head, he saw what made Stefan stop.

"It's a dead end." Hugo said, stating the obvious. Stefan looked down on Hugo again with disdain.

"It looks like a dead end to a worthless wizard, Hugo," Stefan reached inside his robes and pulled out a small, glowing crystal. "This is what Yurek Grendollo found in that woman's hand." Stefan noticed the puzzled look on Hugo's face and sighed out of exasperation. "Don't you get it? She was a Haloian princess and this, obviously, was what made Halo so powerful and advanced! This little object contains so much ancient magic that even the Dark Lord was impressed when I presented to him," Hugo stared in awe as he digested the import of what this could mean.

"So pretty," He whispered and like a fly attracted to the light, his hand was reaching out to touch it but Stefan swatted it away, angrily.

"Yes, it is." Stefan agreed. "But its powers are not enough for the Dark Lord to fight against those good-doers like Dumbledore." He squatted down on his haunches, low enough so that he was eye-leveled to Hugo. "Do you see the jagged edges?" Hugo nodded but all he really noticed was the beautiful glow that radiated from the crystal. It was bright enough to light up a huge portion of the corridor, covering everything he could see in a soft, glow that soothed him. It'd be a good night light, Hugo realized.

"The condition of those edges could only mean that this crystal was apart of a much larger, more powerful, crystal. A crystal, that is still very much in Halo. It'll be enough to squash Dumbledore like the ant he is and our Dark Lord will be able to rid the world of all muggles and muggleborns!" He was laughing hysterically now and Hugo took a step back as he stared at what he had first thought to be an impassive man, be consumed and overwhelmed with passion.

"So why are we in Hogwarts?" Hugo asked hesitantly once Stefan's laughter died away.

"Because," Stefan stared with frustration coloring his tone, "the princess told Grendollo the portkey will be in a school. Don't you see? Her father, the King of Halo, had plans to build a gateway using the Portus spell, in the off-island home of his Vizier, the Royal Advisor to the Haloian Throne."

"Who was this Vizier?" Hugo asked excitedly. He had a feeling it might be Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Merlin knows he looks old enough.

"Who do you think?" Stefan asked mockingly, "It was one of Hogwart's four founders. Personally, I think it might have been Rowena Ravenclaw. She _was_ the cleverest of the four. Anyway," he said, waving away his opinion and returning his attention to answering Hugo's earlier question, "It's why the gateway is in Hogwarts." Incredulous, Hugo walked towards the dead end and gestured at it.

"So this is it?"

"Of course this is it," Stefan placed a hand against the wall and stood that way for almost ten minutes. If it was a portkey, as Stefan claimed it was, it should have transported Stefan long ago to its preprogrammed location.

"I think the portkey is broken or this is actually not the 'gateway' to Halo," Hugo's disbelief must have colored his tone and pushed Stefan over the edge because he lunged for Hugo's robes and lifted him off his feet.

"What? You don't belief me?" He shrieked in a high pitch voice, "Do you think I'm mad, eh! Do you? DO YOU!" Stefan was now shaking Hugo violently, his head lolling around his shoulders, in danger of snapping off.

"NO! You're not mad!" Hugo choked out, terrified. "If anything, I think you're the sanest person I know," Slowly, Stefan stopped and replaced a trembling Hugo back on his feet.

"Ahem," Stefan cleared his throat and proceeded to smooth down his blonde hair and the lapels of his black robes before returning to wall. "I must be doing something wrong," he muttered.

_I know what else you're doing wrong and that's having your head on backwards,_ Hugo thought but wisely did not say. He kept a safe distance from Stefan in case he went fanatical again. Hugo doesn't want to be within Stefan's reach for another throttling.

"There are markings all over this wall but, damn it! I can't read the markings. It must be Haloglyphics. Can you read Haloglyphics?" Stefan asked Hugo hopefully. Hugo only shook his head no.

_How, for Merlin's sake, would I know how to read an ancient language that has been long dead since Hogwarts was founded?_ Hugo thought sneeringly.

"Wait, I think I found something!" Stefan breathed elatedly. Hugo stood on the tips of his toes to look over Stefan's shoulder. All he saw was a wall. A wall of stone.

"What is it?" Hugo asked, curiously.

"There's a hole of some kind. Like a keyhole. Wait!" He exclaimed again. _Where am I going to go?_ Hugo thought sarcastically. Stefan pulled out the small glowing crystal and stuck it in the hole.

"It fits!" He almost screamed eagerly. He started turning as he would a key but nothing happened. Hugo was about to asked 'that's it?' but wisely stayed quiet.

Sighing, Stefan reached into his robes and pulled out a golden pocket watch with twelve hands and little planets moving around the edges.

"We must leave; the Hogwarts Express should be arriving any second and I wouldn't want to be caught by some student," He said as he hid his watch and crystal in his robes.

Hugo simply nodded in agreement.

The soft glow that had lit the corridor faded away into darkness. Hugo glanced back at Stefan who was nothing more than a large silhouette. It frightened Hugo to think that Stefan could be reaching for him right that second and he wouldn't even know.

"Let us go," Stefan stated and walked past Hugo, leading him to where they came from. Silence was all that was shared between the two men and after being uncomfortable with it for five minutes, Stefan spoke.

"By the way," he started, "what is your real name?" Stefan asked when the door that led to this corridor was in sight. When they finally reached the door, Hugo answered hesitantly.

"Unless you tell me your real name, I doubt I'll be divulging that information with you,"

Stefan only laughed as he turned the cold, metal doorknob and swung the door open. They stepped through the threshold and entered the small chamber of the castle. Hugo remembered this room as the room he waited in with his fellow first years right before he was sorted. It was located off the Entrance Hall, opposite the Great Hall. This had made it easier for Hugo to lead Stefan here since it was on the ground floor of the castle.

The door behind them slammed shut then vanished totally. Nothing there would indicate that there is, in actuality, a door that might lead to the entrance of Halo.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you," Hugo said but he highly doubt that he'd know if he saw Stefan again or not. He himself had downed a Polyjuice Potion before he met Stefan in the Forbidden Forest. If _he_ had thought to protect his identity by doing so, Stefan has most definitely done the same. They both don't want to be named to the Ministry of Magic as a Death Eater and end up in Azkaban.

"Who are you?" Someone croaked. Stefan and Hugo swiveled around to see the caretaker take off at a dead run into the Great Hall, his cat right at his heels.

"It's Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris," Hugo informed Stefan. Stefan cursed softly.

"No doubt he's getting that Dumbledore," Hugo nodded, his apprehension increasing tenfold since it was likely that they'll be arrested and imprisoned. An odd tingle started at the pit of his stomach and Hugo watched as his aristocratic hands were changing into the grubby, chunky hands that were his own.

"I've got to go," Hugo stammered. He ran through the oak front doors and towards the Forbidden Forest as fast as his changing legs could go and continued deeper into the dark until finally he collapsed, too tired to go on.


	5. Spies and Hand to Hand Combat

**CHAPTER FOUR: Spies and Hand to Hand Combat**

James was sitting in the Great Hall, awaiting the Sorting to be over. He sat with the Marauders, across Lily, Alice, and Glenda Chittock, a Hufflepuff fourth year. She was talking excitedly with Lily about Merlin knows what. She was tall and scrawny with thin, brown hair that made her look boring, more so when she sat next to Lily because of her resounding hair.

James wondered fleetingly why Glenda was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the first place even though she's in Hufflepuff but just shrugged it off and assumed that Lily's a real popular person to be around.

His gaze slowly returned to Lily who was now conversing with Alice about a summer read when Professor Dumbledore, an aged man with a long, silver beard and electrifying blue eyes, stood up from his seat at the High Table and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He raised his hands and magically the empty plates filled with the most delicious food one could imagine before sitting back down.

Everybody clapped and cheered. Many of the new first years didn't know whether to laugh or not. A first year boy turned to Remus.

"Is he – a bit mad?" he asked Remus uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Remus airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes?" James laughed quietly to himself as he noticed the slack jaws on most of the first years. They were amazed at how the food suddenly filled the empty plates on the table.

Remus helped himself to the hot food on the table and began to eat as he noticed an amusing sight. Peter was stuffing his face, a chicken leg in one hand and a goblet of pumpkin juice in the other. At least he wasn't dripping food off his chin, unlike Sirius. He noticed how Lily made a face of sheer disgust.

"Bloody hell, I feel as if I'm about to explode" Sirius muttered right before he took another bite into his meat.

"Makes you wonder where you hide it all, eh, Sirius?" Peter said with a tinge of jealousy in his voice, though it was muffled because of all the food. Sirius could eat all he wanted and doesn't have to worry about a thing. He was nearing six feet tall, muscular yet lean, raven-black hair that he sometimes leave short when things are going well or down to his shoulders when circumstances are depressing for him.

Remus could tell that he's happy now, considering the short length of his hair. His aristocratic, almost haughty good looks and his fathomless gray eyes that sets off his year round-tan nicely made the girls just about hunger after him.

Peter is pretty much the very opposite of Sirius. He's barely over five feet tall and the fact that he ate as much as, if not more than, Sirius didn't help him with his weight which was bordering obesity. His beady, watery eyes made people uneasy and no one can really tell the exact color of his thin hair. His pasty complexion is also covered with acne of the worst sort and no magic can be used to fix that. People always asked why Peter's a Marauder in the first place and because the answers they received weren't satisfying, they've concluded on their own that Peter's more the pet. Sort of like Igor to Dr. Frankenstein.

Realizing now that Peter wasn't with them when they got off the train or even when everyone filed into the Great Hall, Remus turned to him.

"Where have you been?" Peter turned pink before answering Remus's question.

"Bathroom," Remus chuckled as he recalled the dung story Sirius told on the train. Peter looked confused as he briefly wondered what made Remus laugh but returned to his food.

"Isn't she beautiful?" James whispered to Sirius and stared pointedly at Lily. Sirius chuckled, tickled pink because of the dilemma James is in.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Sirius wondered as he took another bite of his chicken breast. Even though he wasn't hungry, he could always find more room in his stomach.

"I did. About a million times every year since fifth year but each time the answer's no." James whined.

"Did you ask her why?" This came from Remus. It was obvious such a question wouldn't form in Sirius' mind. Sirius never knew a girl that he was interested in who was never interested in him.

"No," James said skeptically then a look of hope shaped his face. "Maybe she'll give me the key to her heart," he exclaimed dramatically.

"Are you in love with her?" Remus asked. Sirius perked up when he heard this.

"No," James laughed. "I mean, I like her a lot, but she's only a girl who said no to me and you know how I get when I'm denied, right Sirius?" James said, turning to Sirius. His mouth was full with chocolate cake so a minute and a half-full goblet of pumpkin juice later he spoke.

"Yup, he's like a dog with a bone." Sirius said.

"Don't you mean like a _stag_ with a bone?" laughed James and Sirius joined in, even though the joke was corny. From the corner of Sirius's eye, he noticed a few Slytherins walk towards the Gryffindor table. It was none other than Severus Snape, their arch foe, and his gang of hooligans. _Hooligans?_ Sirius thought to himself. _Couldn't I come up with a better name for those jerks?_

But before they could reach them, Dumbledore was back on his feet and clearing his throat, sending the little snakes back to their seats.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Marauders. They all grinned to each other and Lily huffed angrily at the reminder of their trouble making.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must warn you that these are dark times. Mr. Filch has informed me that he had come across two strange men in the small chamber where the first years wait to be sorted. I can only guess that Voldemort" everyone seem to flinch or shudder at the name "has finally posted two spies in Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore scanned the hall with a trained eye and only continued when he was sure he had everyone's attention.

Everyone had started to talk when they realized that there might be two spies in their midst but now they've quieted and looked at Dumbledore.

"I am sure that I don't need to remind you all to be careful," Remus felt as if Dumbledore was eyeing the Marauders as he said this "but if I must, I will. Please be careful, no one would want any of you hurt.

"Now, onto more pleasant things: There are a few more notices that I seem to have forgotten. Firstly, Mr. Filch would like to repeat that dungbombs are not allowed in the school's proximity and secondly, Professor Dunglebrain has retired because of – shall we say – a group of trouble-makers," Everyone knew Dumbledore was referring to the Marauders, most especially James and Sirius because they've made Professor Dunglebrain's last six years in Hogwarts living hell. Lily glared angrily at the boys because Professor Dunglebrain was one of her favorite teachers but James only shrugged at her and said:

"Hey, he had dung for brains," they all laughed at the old joke and quieted soon after to hear the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

"I would like to introduce to you all; the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Robert Anaheim," A rather short and angular man with bright orange hair stood up and took a bow as everyone applauded his welcome. He didn't say anything, only sat back down.

"Now, would the new Head Boy and Girl meet me in my office once you've directed the Prefects to take the First Years to their common rooms? Thank you!" Dumbledore finished, returning to his seat.

"I wonder who the spies, that Dumbledore mentioned, are," Frank said curiously.

"No doubt it's Snape and the rest of those Slytherins," Alice answered heatedly. Everyone made sounds of agreement except for Lily.

"Well, at the moment, I don't care who is a spy and who isn't. What I'm curious about is the Head Boy, I don't know who he is," Lily said to Alice as she twisted her head to look at the front of every boy's robe for the Head Boy badge. "He didn't come to the Prefects' compartment on the train," She continued disapprovingly before saying "I am, after all, the Head Girl and I would like to get to know my partner," Sirius guffawed and James groaned. Lily looked at them irritably. "What?" Remus took the honor of answering her.

"You see, Lily, the new Head Boy is in front of you,"

"Remus? I thought you were still Prefect,"

"Not me," Remus grinned. Lily turned to Sirius.

"You?"

"Nope, not me either," Sirius answered, shaking his head with a ridiculous smile on his face. Lily faced Peter.

"Peter?" But he only looked confused. Remus glanced at Peter and noted how distracted and confused he seems lately. More so than usual, but Remus only shrugged it off.

"It's me!" James announced somewhat angrily. He didn't like the way Lily considered him last to be Head Boy, especially after considering Peter before him.

"You?" She asked incredulously. A moment passed and she burst into laughter. It was rather contagious because Sirius and Remus were laughing, as well as Frank and Alice and even Peter.

"Don't worry, James. I believe you'd make a great Head Boy," Glenda assured him but James didn't listen. He was angry with everyone but most especially Lily.

"I don't see what's so funny," It was obvious Lily was trying to answer but laughter drowned her words so no one understood her. Before James could give her a snappy retort, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and a bronzed skin girl with a mane of white hair, who was near naked by conventional rules, entered the room.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the visitor. She was wearing something that closely resembled loincloths but she wore them with sophistication. Three golden bracelets were dangling delicately on one ankle, three more on one wrist and one more on the other. She was barefoot but her feet were clean and her taut tummy was flashing everyone between her bikini top and bottom of her outfit. She also wore golden hoop earrings and had decorative face paint to accentuate her violet eyes.

She was, actually, quite magnificent and James could tell that Sirius noted this also. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Mr. Filch came out of nowhere from behind and reached for her elbow but as soon as he grabbed hold of her, she twisted around him and threw him over her back.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Sirius asked excitedly. A few more staff members started toward her but she quickly dispensed those who reached her, even Hagrid, the half-giant Keeper of Keys, without breaking a sweat. The staff members were littered across the floor, in pain.

Dumbledore was the first to speak but it was in a strange language. The girl answered back and when Dumbledore gestured, she went to him.

"Everyone is dismissed," Dumbledore announced as he led the girl out of the hall and into the antechamber behind the High Table.

"Who is that girl?" Sirius asked, fascinated.


	6. Kidagakash

**CHAPTER FIVE: Kidagakash**

Kida followed the old man wearily as he led her out of the grand room. She had immediately noticed the bewitched ceiling when she had thrown open the doors but didn't have time to appreciate the beauty of it when those people came and attacked her.

The man that grabbed hold of her elbow made her shudder with disgust. _When was the last time he cleaned himself?_ She wondered. Kida returned her attention to her surroundings.

The old man was leading Kida up a narrow, spiral staircase that led to who knows where. The walls were bare except for a large flag with four animals that Kida didn't recognize. With nothing else to observe, Kida scrutinized the man in front of her.

He was happily talking away in his native tongue but Kida didn't understand one word of it. His silver beard was safely tucked into the belt that held his purple robe together. He wore something that was held up by his nose and his blue eyes twinkled with excitement. Judging from the man's kind face, Kida felt she was safe with him but she mustn't let her guard down. Appearances can be deceiving.

Finally, there's a door. The man reached for it and turned the knob while Kida waited hesitantly behind him, her heart thudding. _Where is he leading me?_ She asked herself. _What's behind that door?_ He opened the door.

The door led to a long corridor which, despite the stone walls, is quite cozy. There are windows now, revealing the quarter moon in its entire splendor. Transfixed, Kida stared at this moon. She had stopped in her tracks as the man continued on his way. After a moment, he too stopped and returned to her side.

_He's speaking again,_ Kida thought in great annoyance. She hated being subjected to things she couldn't understand. She hasn't seen the moon in so long, only in dreams… distant dreams. Dreams that always manage to slip away when Kida most especially wants to hold on to it.

When Kida looked at the man, she noticed that he was watching her patiently, as if enjoying the expression of sheer wonderment she had shaping her facial features.

He nodded before continuing back down the hall and with one glance at the moon, Kida followed him.

The corridor ended at a small, circular room with a statue of a gargoyle against the wall. She watched as the old man went up to the statue and verbalized a command of some sort that made the statue leapt aside to reveal another spiral staircase but instead of climbing it, all Kida had to do is stay on one step and wait for it to take her to where ever it led.

Still following the man, they came upon another door and when the man opened it, they entered a large room crowded with all kinds of unusual things. In awe, Kida gaped at all she can see and hesitantly touched things that interested her. The man was watching her but she didn't care at all right now. The walls are fascinating. They're decorated with portraits of different people but they were sleeping. A few woke up when Kida and the old man came in and gasped in shock at Kida's attire.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" One of them cried out but Kida didn't understood a word.

The old man behind her said something but she didn't pay attention due to the fact that she knew she would not understand.

"This is my office," he said.

"Office?" Kida said questionably, liking how her lips move to pronounce the world. Suddenly she swirled around, facing him.

"I understood you!" She exclaimed then gasped. She just spoke in his tongue! "What's going on here?" She stately demanded. The old man simply smiled. Probably to assure her but Kida is shocked that she can speak another language. She knew only the different dialects of Haloian.

"Do not fret, child. I just used a special charm so that you and I can communicate. Come take a seat," A chair suddenly moved from the fall wall to where Kida stood and waited for her to sit, which she did after a lingering moment. Once she sat, the man moved to his seat behind his desk which is an enormous, claw-footed affair. The surface is highly polished, though at the moment it is covered with piles of papers.

"What is your name?" He asked and another moment ensued before she spoke hesitantly.

"Kidagakash Nedakh," He smiled.

"Welcome, Miss. Nedakh. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster here in this school,"

"School?" She repeated and Dumbledore nodded.

"It's a place where young people like yourself come to learn," He didn't need to explain; Kida knew what a school is. She had repeated after him only because the way it sounds. It is so different to the way she usually speaks but somewhat familiar, like she's spoken this language before.

"You are from Halo, yes?" At her home's name, Kida sat up straighter. "I see that I am right. Do you have any idea how you came to be here?" Kida shrugged slightly before speaking.

"I was playing a game with the local children when I went to hide. I got lost and found myself in this room I didn't even know existed. There were the ancient writings of our language on the wall and as soon I went to touch it, I was in a different room all together. That is how I came to be here."

Dumbledore nodded reflectively and just when he was about to speak, the door kicked wide open. Two people walked in, one had shockingly black hair, the other vibrant red. Kida had immediately noticed the hair of these two people for only one reason: no one she's ever known had any other color hair but white.

"Potter!" The red-head whispered threateningly through clenched teeth, "You nosy prat! Why do you just have to barge in on a conversation?" The black-haired boy, Kida noted amusingly, simply ignored her which only made the girl angrier and redder in the face. So red that Kida couldn't even tell where her skin ended or where her hair began.

"Ah!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Lily, James! Welcome," He gestured and two seats were suddenly conjured.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know you're busy at the moment but I couldn't stop him," Lily started to gush out apologetically. Lily was expressing her apologies boldly with her hands. She waved it so much, someone is in danger of getting their eye gauged out by her fingers, Kida noticed. She also noticed the boy looking at her blatantly before he turned to the wizened man.

"Professor, you did say to meet you after the feast once we've directed the prefects to take the first years to their common rooms, respectively." Lily opened her mouth to retort angrily when Dumbledore spoke.

"It's quite all right. I am pleased you came up anyway." James shot Lily a triumphant look which made Lily press her lips together furiously.

"I know you've noticed this young lady during the feast. She performed rather splendidly, did she not?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Splendidly! She was bloody great! You've seen how Hagrid went down? And she's only a fifth his size!" James burst out. Dumbledore laughed softly in response and sent a small smile at Kida when he noticed her blush.

"She's from a foreign country and will be staying with us until otherwise. I'd appreciate it if you'll show her around."

"Not that I wouldn't like to, sir," Lily said. "But she has to be sorted into Gryffindor, doesn't she? I mean, if she's not then how can we show her around? We'd have conflicting schedules,"

"I had planned on showing her around _even_ if she is in a different house," was James's response. Lily glanced at him irritably.

"Oh, what a Boy Scout," she muttered. James looked confused, not knowing what a Boy Scout is exactly.

"Not to worry, Lily. We are to sort her into a house this moment." Dumbledore announced happily, clapping his hands together. "James, the Sorting Hat is behind you, please pass it to me," James happily did what he was told. This would make him one of the few students who have ever held the old hat.

Kida watched the hat warily and when Dumbledore called her forth, she hesitated.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about," Lily assured her kindly.

"Don't worry, milady!" James declared, "If that hat should attack, I'll be you knight-in-shining-armor and save you!" A mutinous look was sent James's way from Lily, making Kida feel more assured with their joking and arguing.

"Now place the hat on your head. That's right… you got it,"

"Ahh, you are different… much different than those who has ever worn me," The hat whispered suddenly in her ear. Kida jumped in shock when she heard it.

"Nothing to be frightened of… I am, after all, just a hat. Mmm, you are clever but Ravenclaw doesn't suit you. Nor does Hufflepuff or Slytherin even though you are both loyal and cunning. Mmmm, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat boomed. James automatically started applauding and Lily smiled at Kida, who then returned the smile.

"Gryffindor it is!" Dumbledore proclaimed.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"No one cares if you guessed the right house, Potter," Lily hissed at James but James ignored her again. He stood up and walked up to Kida.

"My name is James Potter and this lovely witch beside me is Lily Evans. Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Thank you," Kida said gratefully. James only laughed.

"She speaks English! And here I thought she was foreign,"

"She is foreign, you dolt! Do you not hear the accent?" Lily responded.

"Yes," James agreed and then turned to Kida flirtatiously, "and what a very lovely accent it is,"

"SIT DOWN POTTER!" Lily shrieked angrily at James. He immediately obeyed but not before sending a roguish smile Kida's way. Kida just stood there, overwhelmed with all the attention. Dumbledore had only sat back, smiling like he knew a little secret about James and Lily.

"I'm sorry for that," Lily said to Kida, "he can be annoying. Believe me; I've suffered for the last six years. What's your name?"

"I am called Kidagakash Nedakh," Kida announced proudly. She's always been proud of her name. She was named after her mother, the one who saved her people.

"Kidafasmagala—_what_?" James said. Lily smiled at the way the girl's name came out of James's mouth. It was no where near the way the girl said it.

"It's alright, you can call me Kida," She said. James's pretended to wipe off sweat.

"Whoo, you had me worried there,"

"Now to conclude this meeting," Dumbledore announced, "I've invited you here to discuss what school activities should take place,"

"How about we host Triwizard Tournament between the four houses? But instead it'd be a Hogwarts' Quawizard Tournament?" James announced randomly. Dumbledore didn't even answer. "I guess that was a no," James muttered disappointedly.

"I've been thinking about the activities since I've got my Head Girl's badge," Lily said, ignoring James's muttered 'of, course!'

"As you've said before, these are dark times and You-Know-Who is getting stronger. Muggle-borns like me are frightened. Who will help protect us? Does anyone care for us? So to show that Hogwarts do care, that we wish no harm on those who have a different blood status than those who are 'pure-bloods', how about we host a chain of muggle events. Bring what they left home to Hogwarts."

"Mmm, interesting…" Dumbledore said reflectively. "What kind of events?"

"Sporting events mostly and any activity a muggle secondary school holds, like fundraisers, contests, proms and pep rallies."

"You mean to mugglefy this school!" James asked incredulously. Lily looked sharply at him.

"_I_ won't be mugglefying anything," Lily said. James let out a sigh of relief. "_We are!_" She finished. James started sputtering.

"But we wizards need something challenging! Muggles don't have rough activities like-like-like Quidditch!" He stammered.

"I believe muggles _do_ have something more challenging to share with us. Magic isn't everything, James." James was too shocked to have noticed Lily using his first name.

"Magic isn't everything! Magic _is_ everything! Not that I have anything against muggles but they're kind of a lesser species without magic,"

"I resent that!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore declared. The pair went quiet, sending looks of daggers at each other. "As entertaining as your arguing was, I must step in before things get out of hand," Kida smiled. It was entertaining. They remind her of how a married couple would act.

"I like Lily's plans. It'll be different, something new for the students of Hogwarts to experience. Hopefully, by the year's end, we will all learn to appreciate those who are different from us," Now it was Lily's turn to send a triumphant look at James which only deepened his scowl.

"Now that everything's settled, you are all dismissed. Please help Kida around the school, she is new. If you need anything, Lily, please feel free to come to me. I'll do my best to help you on this endeavor."

"Thank you, Professor," James only stormed out of the room, heading back to the Gryffindor common room on the seventh floor of the castle. Lily reached for Kida's arm and led her back down the spiral staircase and into the circular room with the gargoyle.

"Do you have anything at home you would like for me to bring to Hogwarts? Any holiday, an activity?" Lily asked Kida. Kida smiled gratefully at Lily. She's kind, Kida realized. She realized that Kida would be away from home during her stay in Hogwarts and will most likely miss it.

"Yes, I do have something to bring to Hogwarts."


End file.
